La amargura de Sarah
by Friditas
Summary: Toda historia tiene un comienzo. ¿Por qué esta villana se convirtió en lo que todos sabemos? Una historia hasta ahora no contada, un protagonista inesperado. ¿Se atreven a conocerla? Inspirado en las novelas del Realismo. GF '17
1. 1 El comienzo

**La amargura de Sarah**

 **Capítulo 1. El comienzo**

A los 16 años se halló casada con un rico heredero un par de años mayor. Creía conocerlo, creía amarlo.

Había quedado prendada de él tan solo mirarlo. Como en las novelas rosas que con ahínco leía, se imaginó cabalgando con él hacia el futuro, "comerían perdices para siempre". Poseía un nombre hermoso, fuerte, sensual, y muy masculino: Raymond. Era un joven apuesto, elegante, con la piel tostada por el sol, con un carácter firme y determinado que su padre se complacía en ensalzar. La palabra de su padre, siempre sería tomada en serio por Sarah Briand. El hombre, se había casado luego del fallecimiento de su madre, y por consiguiente, la adolescente sentía que había pasado a segundo plano, por tanto, cualquier opinión de su padre hacia ella, era considerada por la joven tan importante como el lazo que tuviesen en su infancia, cuando era "la niña de papá".

Sarah estaba segura que jamás le haría algo así a sus hijos, si llegaba a tener. Nunca contraería segundas nupcias pasara lo que pasara. En su soledad, lo había sentido como un acto de egoísmo, y aunque todos a su alrededor parecían alegrarse de la elección de su padre, el sentimiento de abandono en el interior de la chica, le impedía hacerlo también.

Encandilada por la aceptación del señor Briand hacia el muchacho, y por la secreta admiración que ella le profesaba, aceptó su cortejo. Flores, salidas con chaperón, charlas superfluas… Así comenzó la historia de amor entre la pareja. Cumplían las normas y actuaban con corrección. La boda no tardó en efectuarse, Sarah se negó a usar cualquier artículo de la esposa de su padre o de aquella familia. Ella era una Briand y no seguiría tradiciones ajenas. Tiempo después, Raymond se aseguró de que su flamante esposa aceptara de una buena vez los beneficios que pertenecer al clan Ardley les traerían: Socialmente estaban muy por encima, y si alguna vez requerían apoyo económico, algún crédito o inversionistas, el apellido era de mucha más alcurnia que el Leagan y les abriría muchas puertas. Irónicamente, Sarah se apegó más a la esposa de su padre ya casada, Elroy, quien la apreciaba sinceramente, supuso que era cuestión de madurez; aunque no le gustaba visitarles en la mansión Ardley, pues a su consideración, faltaba a la memoria materna y prefería invitarlos a su propia residencia en un pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad. Con los largos viajes de negocios de Raymond, poco a poco las visitas de su padre y Elroy se fueron convirtiendo en su única distracción, lo cual al matrimonio Briand le complacía bastante, pues así, Sarah estaba lejos de los cotilleos de la ciudad, en los que se rumoraba sobre algunas aventuras de Raymond. Su padre jamás lo cuestionó sobre ello, pues consideraba que si ella no se enteraba, no habría ningún problema. Era una situación común.

Pero con los años, Sarah se enteró. Para entonces su padre había muerto, y ella tenía dos hijos. A pesar del golpe inicial, no podía actuar intempestivamente. Raymond, el hombre al que ella había entregado su vida, su amor, todo de sí. El hombre perfecto que suponía trabajaba sin descanso. El hombre en quien debía apoyarse, no era más que un simple traidor. Un embustero, mentiroso. Un vulgar mujeriego sifilítico. Está bien, no tenía pruebas de que tuviera la sífilis, pero del resto, sí. Y la misma mujerzuela con quien se revolcaba, le había enviado un paquete con pruebas fehacientes de su infidelidad. Y fue entonces, cuando afrontó la realidad del día a día en su matrimonio. Le pareció que todos esos años, había vivido con un desconocido.

¿En realidad la había amado alguna vez? Dormían en habitaciones separadas, él siempre se hallaba de viaje o trabajando, Rara vez hacían vida social o en pareja. Se suponía que ella debía llorar desconsolada, hacer sus maletas y dejarlo o postrarse en cama y pensar en el suicidio, y sin embargo, solo podía sentir una cosa: ira.

Raymond no la amaba, y se lo había demostrado de la peor manera: traicionándola. Sarah dudaba en qué hacer. Por una parte, no quería dejar a sus hijos sin padre, ni cargar el estigma del divorcio. ¿Dejarle el camino libre al sifilítico? ¡Ni loca! No se arriesgaría a que cegado por la lujuria, se le ocurriera llevar a la prostituta a su propia casa, o peor aún ¡Casarse con ella!

No, Sarah no estaba dispuesta a dejarles el camino libre. Y si la mujerzuela deseaba una reacción, no le daría la satisfacción o dejaría de llamarse Sarah Leagan… Literal.

Una mujer despechada puede ser peligrosa, pero Sarah aún no decidía entre las mil formas de torturar a Raymond en que había pensado. Y cuando un día, sin más, él preguntó el porqué de su actitud fría y desinteresada hacia su persona, ella, sorprendida por su cinismo, soltó una perorata sobre la lealtad. Le confirmó que estaba enterada de su aventura, y como con seguridad no era la primera vez, le daba unos días para terminar con su estupidez o partiría a Europa con sus hijos. En el fondo, no planeaba hacerlo, pero un hombre asustado, todo lo cree. Y Raymond se asustó, por lo que en cuanto pudo, terminó aquella efímera relación.

El señor Leagan, a su manera, la quería. Cualquier relación que un hombre casado tuviese fuera del matrimonio, era que una simple distracción. No era una traición, era algo meramente físico, sin importancia. Había cosas que no se le podían proponer a la esposa, actos que solo cierto tipo de mujeres se atrevían a hacer. Mujeres que no aspiraban a casarse. Sarah era una magnífica esposa. Muy apta para organizar eventos fastuosos, toda una dama respetable frente a la sociedad, de buena cuna, guapa y elegante a pesar de tener dos hijos. Pero en el lecho conyugal fría y nada entusiasta. Raymond inició otra aventura tan rápido como había terminado la anterior.

Sarah cambió. Confirmó que nunca había amado a su esposo o podría perdonarlo. Pero no lo haría, simplemente porque no deseaba hacerlo. Comenzó entonces, a salir de casa, a hacer compras por las que su él debía pagar y a hacer vida social sola poniendo el pretexto de un viaje de negocios de su cónyuge, aunque este se hallara en casa. Visitaba Lakewood cuando Elroy se encontraba allí. En el fondo agradecía que la mujer hubiese dejado la casa en que vivía con su padre, aparentemente su sobrina enfermiza, requería atenciones especiales. La había visto apenas un par de veces y siempre con algún niño. Se sorprendió cuando supo que solo contaba con un hijo y era casi de la edad de los suyos, pero le restó importancia al suponer que la había visto antes, con algún mozo. Y hablando de mozos, una de las mayores razones por las que insistía en visitar a Elroy, era permitirse devorar con los ojos al asistente del tío abuelo William…


	2. 2 Una hija de Eva

**CAPITULO 2. Una hija de Eva**

El muchacho era más joven que ella, y en otras circunstancias, quizá ni lo habría notado. Pero decepcionada de su vida y de su matrimonio, cualquier pretexto que le brindase un poco de alegría, era bien aceptado. Sus amados hijos, eran su mayor felicidad, pero seguía siendo una mujer y esa mujer no era ciega. El atractivo muchacho de cabellera negra contrastante a su pálida piel, era un regalo a la vista. Además, el acento extranjero ligeramente gutural, aunque fuese apenas perceptible, le resultaba encantador, la sensual curva de sus labios, su amaderada loción y hasta la elegancia con que se desenvolvía, a pesar de su juventud, la hacía sentirse atraída hacia él cada vez con mayor profundidad.

Escucharlo hablar, resultaba todo un deleite, era tan seguro de sí, tan refinado, que le resultaba casi hipnótico. Las cortas temporadas vacacionales resultaban insuficientes, Sarah instó a su marido en comprar una casa cerca de Lakewood, los niños tendrían más espacio, podrían estudiar con un tutor, después de todo, él viajaba constantemente y regresar a casa en una villa de la campiña, incluso sería beneficioso para su salud por el aire fresco. La carta fuerte de Sarah, fue hablar del pequeño hijo de Rosemary. Si crecía al lado de Elisa, en un futuro podrían terminar casados. Era una magnífica oportunidad de emparentar directamente con los Ardley. A Raymond instantáneamente, la idea le sedujo. Y como beneficio extra, gozaría la libertad de encontrarse solo en la casa de la ciudad. La misma Elroy les ofreció una residencia en desuso, propiedad del tío abuelo. Finalmente, ambos sopesaron el beneficio de no pagar un centavo por la casa, y accedieron a "hacer el favor de cuidarla". En momentos así, Sarah recordaba porqué se había casado, en el fondo, ambos tenían los mismos sueños y anhelos. Pero el maldito Raymond, había echado todo por la borda. No podía mostrarse débil y manipulable como cuando jovencita. Nunca más. Tampoco se arriesgaría a contraer la sífilis, aunque él pareciera muy saludable. Ya bastante se había arriesgado a un contagio, al darle dos hijos. Eran suficientes.

Ningún mimo era poco para sus pequeños. Claro, sus necesidades, que cada vez eran más, las cubrían los sirvientes. (Muy necesarios para vivir con las comodidades que requerían). Y para que ella pudiera prodigarles a sus hijos la atención que necesitaban, o al menos, eso le decía a su marido.

Los años siguientes, un dolor de cabeza, el cansancio extenuante de dirigir una casa, la atención dedicada a los niños, el soportar la malcriadez de la dama de compañía de Elisa… Cientos de pretextos abundaron para rechazar la intimidad con Raymond. La realidad, es que el despecho se hallaba muy hondo dentro de sí. Sarah no perdonaba y la lista de faltas de su esposo, se alargaría cada vez más.

La felicidad consistía en visitar a Elroy. El entusiasmo de verlo cada vez. Su impoluto traje oscuro, que religiosamente usaba sin importar el día o la hora y que regalaba a la vista, una firme y varonil figura a pesar de su lozanía.

El deseo prohibido, lo intocable. Eso era el joven George Johnson para Sarah.

El abanico se convirtió en su mejor aliado para disipar el calor al verlo, odiaba el estúpido sonrojo de niña inexperta que le resultaba imposible de controlar. ¿Algún día sentiría la calidez de sus manos? ¿Habría ocasión de escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de pila o de ser el objeto de su mirar? Ese mismo día, Sarah supo la respuesta.

Rosemary Brown, se encontraba enferma desde hacía un tiempo. Su esposo, el capitán Brown había decidido llevarla a Chicago con un médico de renombre, pero Elroy, preocupada por su sobrina, había ido con ellos, dejando a Anthony, al cuidado de la niñera, supervisada por George. No era el único menor al cuidado de George, pero eso, nadie más lo sabía.

Sarah, decidió llevar a sus pequeños continuamente a jugar con él y mientras los niños correteaban por los jardines, al cuidado del personal, ella se entretenía observando al joven Johnson, so pretexto de darse un respiro, leyendo.

Le resultó ridículo darse cuenta que se hallaba en la biblioteca, acariciando con devoción, la cubierta café de cuero, del libro que él acababa de acomodar en su respectivo estante.

-Señora Leagan ¿Le gusta Balzac? –preguntó en joven al verla sosteniendo la novela que acababa de terminar

-Eh… ¡Por supuesto George… Señor Johnson… Joven Johnson!

-Puede llamarme George, señora Leagan. Todos en la familia lo hacen- acotó con caballerosidad para sacarla del apuro -Bien. Pensé en retomar mi lectura, si lo ha terminado…

-¡Oh, lo lamento! Si hubiera sabido que estaba leyendo Una hija de Eva, no habría tomado el libro y menos por tantos días.

-Es que lo leí dos veces, la lectura de autores franceses, me parece muy estimulante.

-¡Le concedo toda la razón! –exclamó la mujer quizá con demasiado brío -Aunque leer en el idioma original, siempre supone un mayor placer, me temo que las clases del instituto, están demasiado oxidadas, hace años que no practico…

-Cuando guste, podría ayudarle… Si gusta, claro. –ofreció el chico con amabilidad.

-¡Oh, tenga por seguro que le tomaré la palabra! –Exclamó quizá demasiado alto por la expectativa de charlar con él más a menudo

George notó el entusiasmo de la señora Leagan, pero su sentido de caballerosidad tan bien asentado, repelía cualquier sospecha de malas intenciones por parte de su interlocutora.

\- ¿Ha leído más de La comedia humana, señora Leagan? Preguntó el muchacho con genuino interés

Sarah no tenía idea de a qué se refería, y su expresión con el ceño arrugado, la delató, por lo que George procedió a explicarle de manera simple

-Se trata de las obras completas de Balzac. El autor, realizó un proyecto para escribir más de 100 novelas, aunque solo terminó 87. El ejemplar que tiene en la mano, pertenece a ese proyecto. Lo llamó "La comedia humana" por La divina comedia, de Dante

\- ¡Oh! Pensé que era porque Obras completas, le parecería muy simple al lector. Ja, ja, ja.

George la observó reír quizá por primera vez en el tiempo que la conocía.

-Seguramente lo sería, ja, ja, ja.

Una situación que carecía de gracia por la simplicidad de Sarah, pero que los unió en una carcajada honesta y desfachatada.

-Me gusta la descripción que Balzac hace de la sociedad aristócrata y burguesa. La honestidad con que retrata a las mujeres hastiadas de su vida, al borde de romper sus principios y valores por el deseo de sentirse vivas.

Un sorprendido George, por tales declaraciones en una mujer que bien podía entrar en aquella descripción de mujer banal hastiada de la rutina y de su papel en sociedad. Quizá por eso había decidido irse a vivir al campo, pues carecía de la sencillez de Rosemary. Y por esa razón, se sintió fascinado con al escucharla. Pensó que posiblemente sería la primera vez que se permitía expresar una opinión de ese tipo sin miedo a ser juzgada. Después de todo, él no era mas que un joven sin linaje alguno, un empleado de la familia a ojos ajenos, y carente de toda autoridad para cuestionarla.

Mientras tanto, Sarah pensaba en María Angélica de Granville, la protagonista de Una hija de Eva: casada con un conde, con una vida aburrida y gris, tolerando apenas la compañía de Félix de Vandenesse, por el hecho de ser irremediablemente su esposo. Una mujer real, con sueños… Con el anhelo de inspirar los sentimientos de un hombre y sentir una gran pasión de novela.

Sarah sentía las ansias de volverse una mujer impetuosa como el personaje de Balzac; anhelaba ser María Angélica, y enfrascarse en una aventura con Raúl Nathan, que por supuesto, sería encarnado por George, aunque no fuese un escritor bohemio como el amante de la susodicha.

Pero a esas alturas de su vida, Sarah tampoco era tan inocente como María Angélica; sabía que George no era su hombre soñado, es más, era un jovencito comparado con ella, y aunque la protagonista de la novela de Balzac ni siquiera se permitió tener sentimientos, pues sabía que de no cortarla a tiempo, podría arruinar para siempre su vida. Y ella ¿Arruinaría su vida enfrascándose en una aventura fuera del matrimonio? O quizá… ¿Podría mejorarla?

Ese fue el principio de lo que quizá fue para Sarah, la primera amistad sincera. Con el paso de los días, las tardes de charlas en la biblioteca, fueron volviéndose continuas y las opiniones compartidas, más íntimas.

Las contadas ocasiones en que le produjo una sonrisa con su charla, eran evocadas cada noche con anhelo. Y sin darse cuenta, Sarah volvió a sonreír.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se han interesado en la historia, en especial a quienes me han dejado un review, un follow o agregado a favoritos. Mil gracias a Nerckka por recomendarla en Centinelas y a mis queridas Musas por todo su apoyo._

 _Mi agradecimiento especial a Skarllet, MAry, Anahí, AnMonCer, Stormaw,Lizita, Demonyc e Igzell por sus maravillosas palabras, que siempre serán un aliciente para continuar publicando_


	3. 3 Ana Karenina

**CAPÍTULO 3. Ana Karenina**

El día temido en las profundidades del corazón de Sarah, en aquellos lugares donde no llega siquiera la luz, el desastre le es revelado: En la calma que supone vivir en una colonia vacacional como lo es Lakewood, Sarah ha olvidado la opresión con la que llegó hace apenas unos meses. Ha olvidado la tristeza de sentirse abandonada por su propio esposo. Ha dejado de lado la hipocresía en la que se había habituado residir, rodeada de la alta sociedad norteamericana y allí en la calma de la biblioteca de los Ardley, se da cuenta que ha olvidado todo el odio hacia Raymond. Ni siquiera le importa su día de regreso, la servidumbre con seguridad, tendrá todo preparado para su llegada.

Lejano parece el rencor hacia su padre muerto por haberse vuelto a casar, desterrándola a segundo plano. Incluso Elroy empieza a simpatizarle, luego de repetirle una y otra vez, que es parte importante de la familia. Un día, Sarah transmitirá esas palabras a sus hijos, haciéndolos sentir parte sustancial de los Ardley.

Pero había una cosa que Sarah no había olvidado: la emoción desbordante de ver cada vez al ser amado y hoy, esa emoción ha vuelto con fuerza. Para su lastimado corazón, ha resultado como un huracán. La sensación se aglomera en su garganta. Ansía con verdadero ímpetu, gritar su enamoramiento por el joven que le escucha con atención y respeto. Por ese oído que le escucha como si sus opiniones sobre novelas del realismo tuviesen valor de verdad.

La atracción inicial que era meramente física, se ha convertido en verdadero deseo. Un deseo ferviente por sentir las caricias seguramente igual de atentas que su trato diario. George, quien genuinamente se interesa en sus necesidades, ya fuese una taza de té, o avivar el fuego de la chimenea, quien le escucha de verdad

El muchacho, que con pasión le explica la historia de trasfondo sobre las novelas que con afán leen, ¿Sentirá esa misma pasión por ella? ¿Sería tentado cada día con el mismo imperioso anhelo de besarse?

Aquel día, el fuego de la chimenea era intenso y hacía el ambiente inusualmente caluroso. Sarah no podía sacarse de la cabeza que George le mandaba un mensaje con esas novelas de mujeres infieles. Algunas amadas por sus amantes, otras, simplemente deseadas por ellos. Lo que fuese que George tratara al elegir esos títulos, debían significar algo. Ella eligió a Balzac por él e ignorando la temática; pero él, le recomendó a Flaubert y Tolstoi.

El que las protagonistas tuviesen un desenlace trágico, no resultaba muy estimulante, y el que George expresara abiertamente su admiración por Lyovin, el protagonista alterno de Ana Karenina, y dijera que el amor que este personaje profesara por Kitty y viceversa, era amor verdadero; a pesar de que ella lo rechaza en primera instancia por otro que ni siquiera la quería; ¡Kitty! Para ella, personaje más patético de la obra, superflua y vanidosa al principio, y con una religiosidad y bondad al final, que la hace cuidar de un enfermo a pesar del riesgo de contagio por el hecho de ser hermano de Lyovin, de quien se ha enamorado perdidamente. A pesar de que él renuncia a todos sus lujos y trabaja en el campo disfrutándolo, un hombre que asegura que su felicidad radica en la simplicidad de la existencia y es feliz siendo bondadoso con gente que ni siquiera pertenece a su nivel socioeconómico, junto a Kitty, quien rebaja su estatus viviendo en una granja con él. Sarah no lo entiende hasta que en un momento, se le ocurre compararse con Lyovin, después de todo, ella ahora vive en el campo.

En cambio, entiende perfecto a Ana, la mujer que abandona a su marido y sufre al ser rechazada de su ambiente social, pues sabe que la infidelidad no es problema, la mayoría de hombres y mujeres allí, lo son. Es una hipocresía el que la condenen por luchar en pos de ese amor que ha llegado tarde a su vida. George está de acuerdo, y además comprende al conde Vronsky, a pesar de tener el papel del amante, puesto que está enamorado en verdad de la protagonista. Aquello debe significar algo.

Sin embargo, cuando cuestiona a George respecto a la infidelidad, él declara:

-Los esposos no lo merecían. En todas las novelas eran hombres rectos.

-¡Pero las mujeres hubieran muerto de aburrición con ellos!

-Mejor de aburrimiento y no sucidándose y atormentadas por la culpa

-¡Ah! –gimió ella con estupor -¿Y la felicidad? El soltero que se convierte en amante está enamorado

-Ellas ya habían decidido casarse. Si hubiese amor verdadero por parte de ellos, debían dejarlas en paz. Conformarse con saber feliz a la mujer amada aún sin ser el elegido. Cada recuerdo de ella en su memoria, sería hermoso, puro y llenaría de dulzura cada evocación.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta…

-Quizá no sea necesario ser feliz. Pero cada recuerdo bastaría para serlo.

Sarah no terminaba de digerir lo que escuchaba. Se acercó a él con la convicción de saberse deseada por él. Quería oírlo decir algo al respecto.

-Es usted un caballero honorable, George. Me pregunto si alguna vez se ha sentido tentado

-No estoy casado, ni siquiera en una relación ¿Cómo podría ser infiel?- preguntó imperturbable

-No se haga el ingenuo conmigo, George. Me refiero a ser tentando por una mujer casada.

El joven Johnson, en un atisbo de debilidad, volteó hacia el piso. Observó las rosas bordadas en la alfombra bajo sus pies y con todo el temple que fue capaz, contestó

-No.

Pero Sarah percibió esa ligera duda e insistió

-¿Está seguro? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? Cualquiera pensaría que sí…

George no pudo evitar el sonrojo que acompañó a la perplejidad que expresó con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡He dado en el clavo! ¡A que sí!- exclamo Sarah, fascinada ante la transparencia en los sentimientos del muchacho ¡Él sentía lo mismo que ella!

-¡No diga eso, porfavor! –pidió con desesperación- Yo… Jamás podría interferir en un matrimonio

-Pero lo ha pensado. Quizá hasta lo ha soñado…

-Un sueño es una fantasía insulsa. Más le valdría quedarse como tal.

Sarah, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, intentó mantener la compostura, sin embargo, declaró al tiempo que salía de la habitación:

-Quizá tenga razón. A menos que nadie se entere…

* * *

¡Mil gracias, chicas por darle una oportunidad a este proyecto! Es un minific de pocos capítulos, y agradezco mucho el que se animen a leer algo de personajes no tan populares y al contrario, con una protagonista muy odiada.

Ya saben que un poquito de mi corazón, se queda con ustedes. Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y en especial a quien me ha dejado un review:

 _ **Lucero**_ : ¡No puedo decirlo! De verdad son poquitos capis y no quiero hacer spoiler. Solo puedo decir que en esta locura intento apegarme al canon lo posible. Mil gracias.

 _ **Hana**_ : De la misma manera, no puedo decir si se harán amantes o no. Pero muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Descubre tú misma si se entera Raymond o no...

 _ **Adorada**_ : Yo creo que es un personaje tan feo, que a nadie le atrae, jajajaja. Pero mi loca cabecita se empeñó en escribir algo sobre ella. ¿Por qué se volvió tan amargada? Esa es mi premisa.

 _ **Stormaw**_ : Dicen que lo prohibido es lo deseado ¿no?

 _ **AnMonCer**_ : Has dado en un punto clave, por lo que conocemos en el animé/manga, ellos no son amigos ¿o sí? ¿qué pasó ahí?

 _ **Scarllet**_ : Así es. Desafortunadamente, en aquella época, historias como la de Sarah eran comunes. La diferencia radicaba en la forma de afrontar la vida y los tropiezos.

 ** _Lizita_** : Así es, hasta ahora, Sarah es una mujer común. Resentida con su padre por rehacer su vida, algo egoísta pero tomemos en cuenta que ella era una chica mimada, de sociedad, y sin ningún otro familiar. Quizá ahora casada, pudiera entenderlo ¿o no?

 ** _Lucy:_** Así es, aunque hay cientos de fics hermosos, también hay muchos huequitos en la historia sobre los que aún se pueden escribir muchos fics más. Me alegra que te guste


	4. 4 Noches blancas

**CAPÍTULO 4. Noches blancas**

 **.**

El libro de esa semana era Noches blancas, de Fiodor Dostoievsky. Una novela muy pequeña situada en la temporada en que en San Petesburgo, las puestas de sol son tardías, y los amaneceres más tempranos, de ahí el nombre del fenómeno y de la novela. La luminosidad que otorgó la llegada de la protagonista a la vida de "él", está representada con ese fenómeno nocturno. George, asegura con vehemencia que es de sus historias favoritas, reconoce que se siente identificado con el protagonista. A Sarah le intriga y conforme lee, rebusca en su imaginario alguna similitud a su propia vida.

Protagonizada por un joven solitario que nunca se había enamorado, que imagina una vejez en soledad y que carece de amigos... Quizás un poco como George.

Un día, conoce a Nástienka. Simpatizan y deciden verse por las noches, la chica pone como condición que no se enamore de ella, es algo prohibido. Sin embargo, la felicidad en él por sentirse acompañado, es evidente. Ella quiere ser su amiga aún sin conocerlo... Quizás un poco como ellos.

En una de las noches, Nástienka cuenta su historia. Hacía un año, vivía atada a la falda de su abuela hasta que llega un vecino nuevo, un hombre culto, refinado e inteligente con quien se compromete… Quizás un poco como ella.

El prometido, no ha aceptado casarse hasta tener algo que ofrecerle. Promete volver por ella en un año, pero todo ese tiempo, no le escribe, no sabe nada de él, tal vez la ha olvidado… Ese podría ser Raymond.

Nástienka decide escribirle. Él, la impulsa a hacerlo. Aún cuando se ha enamorado de ella, a sabiendas que puede perderla. No hay respuesta y pierde la esperanza, sin embargo, cuando él cree que su suerte podría ser la opuesta y empieza a sopesar el declarar su amor, ella afirma que le quiere justamente por no haberse enamorado.

Cuando al fin decide ser honesto con Nástienka, y esta incluso hace planes de boda con él, el prometido regresa… La obra, entonces, habla sobre amar libremente a otra persona, aun cuando el destino indique que no pueden estar juntos. Él, agradece por las noches blancas compartidas a pesar de todo.

George se conmueve tanto, que Sarah está perpleja. Entiende a Nástienka, está comprometida. Pero no comprende porqué él no lucha por ella y peor aún ¿Por qué le agradece? George lo aclara: El solo recuerdo, cuando llega a la memoria, lo llena de dulzura. Eso es suficiente cuando se tiene un amor imposible.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser suficiente! –exclama una suplicante Sarah – Si ambas partes lo desean, debe haber algo entre ellos. Sin importar nada más. El saber que está dispuesto, puede hacer que ella se decida por él.

-Pero Nástienka no sería completamente dichosa. Porque ama a otro. Se quedaría con él debido a la esperanza perdida. Y la nostalgia estaría presente día a día, por aquel amor del que no volvió saber nada.

-George, hablas con tanto fervor sobre el sentir de los protagonistas que me has hecho preguntarme ¿Tú… Tienes a una Nástienka en tu vida?

Los grandes ojos cafés de Sarah, lo miraban expectantes, con una expresión casi infantil que a George causa simpatía. Luego de los días compartidos ¿Eran amigos? ¿Podía confiarle algo como aquel secreto que ocultaba en lo más recóndito de su ser? Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que tal vez valía la pena arriesgarse

-Sí

Sarah mudó el gesto a uno sonriente, y sin esperar un segundo, se lanzó al abordaje

-Entonces eso significa que…

-Significa que no voy a ahondar en ello y punto-cortó con algo de remordimiento por permitirse hablar de más sobre un tema prohibido. Que ella fuera feliz era lo único que importaba. En sus reflexiones, hablar sobre ello le parecía una falta de respeto a su amada Nástienka, o mejor dicho, Rosemary.

-¡Pero George! No puedes soltar una bomba así y cambiar de tema como si nada ¡Vamos! Quiero escucharte decir el nombre de la dama

\- Nástienka –pronunció sorna

-¡Oh, George! Eres incorregible… exclamó dejando caer los hombros pero con un dejo de diversión

Llegó el día en que Rosemary, Vincent y la tía Elroy, volvieron a casa. George se hallaba notablemente ansioso, Sarah pensó que era debido a que habría menos oportunidades de encontrarse a solas. Pero ella, no quería renunciar al delicioso escape de su realidad, cada tarde de biblioteca en charlas con George.

Luego de darle la bienvenida a la tía, y fingir preocupación por el estado de la señora Brown, supo que el viaje había sido en vano, pues la salud de Rosemary decaía cada vez más y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. No era una situación que le alegrara, sin embargo supuso que a la larga, sería mucho más fácil manipular al vulgar marino para que Anthony se convirtiera en su yerno, y siempre quedaba el recurso de acercarse más a Elroy, quien con seguridad, sentiría desolación al perder a su sobrina. Ahora mismo parecía devastada con la simple noticia. Su objetivo sería emparentar a sus hijos con la fortuna Ardley, o sea, casarlos con alguien de la familia. Sería ideal si Janis tuviese una hija cercana a la edad de Neal y regresara a vivir a Estados Unidos, claro. Elroy podía insistir en ello. Las circunstancias si Rosemary fallecía, no serían más que alentadoras para los Leagan, según su perspectiva.

Antes de ingresar a la biblioteca, alcanzó a escuchar una conversación entre dos varones cuya voz resultaba familiar

-Debemos prepararlo para el infausto día- declaró en tono funesto

-¿Cómo, Vincent? ¿Tú te sientes preparado? ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡No quiero creérlo! Dios, no puedo ni respirar de solo pensarlo

La desesperación en el joven Johnson era evidente a través de la puerta. Sarah deseó estar a su lado y abrazarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por un gritoneo:

-¿¡Y cómo crees que me siento yo!? No quiero perderla, George. Sé que es una hermana para ti, pero para mí, es el amor de mi vida ¡Maldita sea! No vislumbro mi vida sin ella. Anthony es tan pequeño… No puedo criarlo sin ella. No soy lo suficiente capaz. Los viejos del clan no me aceptan, no podré enfrentarlos sin ella. Debo pensar en tantas cosas… Pero ahora, Rosey nos necesita. Y el chico también.

"Una hermana", Sarah sabía que George había llegado a la familia siendo adolescente, entendía su desesperación ahora.

-Hablaré con él –dijo en voz trémula

-No. Intenta procesarlo, hermano. Yo hablaré con el chico. Será muy duro, tantas pérdidas en su corta vida… Pero es mejor que lo sepa. Estaré con mi hijo y Rosey el mayor tiempo posible, he solicitado una licencia indefinida. Eres bienvenido en la habitación todos los días, el tiempo que desees. No hagas caso si Elroy dice lo contrario

-Gracias…

Sarah escuchó pasos hacia donde ella se hallaba. Corrió por el pasillo y entró a la cocina para que no la vieran. No contaba con que el personal se encontrara allí, así que ordenó un vaso con agua para disimular. Salió y alcanzó a ver al capitán Brown cruzar el hall y subir las escaleras.

Se dirigió presurosa a la biblioteca. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo consolarlo? ¿Con un beso… tal vez?

La puerta se hallaba ligeramente abierta, ingresó sin anunciarse y observó la amplia espalda del muchacho que miraba hacia el jardín por el ventanal. Se regodeó admirándolo y reconoció para sí que se había enamorado de él, cuando alcanzó a escuchar sus murmuraciones

-Una hermana… Una hermana… No Vincent. Rosemary también es el amor de mi vida…

Todo se sintió lento entonces. El vaso de agua que Sarah llevaba en mano, se estrelló contra el piso rompiéndose en pedacitos. El agua, salpicó la alfombra con rosas bordadas oscureciéndolas al contacto. George giró y miró a Sarah con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Y Sarah, boquiabierta, sintió el intenso dolor de un nudo en la garganta y el ardor en los ojos de inminentes lágrimas.

.

.

* * *

Pues ya vamos desentrañando los secretitos de George, a ver cómo le cae a Sarah la noticia. Mi agradecimiento de corazón a todas las chicas que han venido a leer y le han dado una oportunidad a mis historia. Yo sé que Sarah Leagan es un personaje nada atractivo, al contrario, muy odiado y George, aunque es muy apreciado, tampoco goza de tanta popularidad, así que el simple hecho de que decidan abrir el fic y empezar a leerlo pese a todo, para mí es un halago muy grande. Muchas gracias en especial a las niñas que me han dejado un comentario, a mis Musas que siempre me apoyan, a mi querida Nerckka que me sigue recomendando en Centinelas, mil gracias a todas.

 _ **Tutypineapple**_ : Agradezco mucho tus palabras, sé que eres una escritora muy popular en el fandom y el que me leas y comentes de forma tan linda, me halaga bastante. Para nada es acoso el pedir actualización, como verás estoy subiendo un capítulo de esta historia cada lunes y jueves, es un fic chiquito, así que la próxima semana llegaremos al final.

 ** _Alexas90_** : Palabras hermosas de una escritora tan buena, no son mas que alicientes para seguir y seguir, muchas gracias. Y pues ¿qué te digo? Creo que a todo el mundo nos cae mal Sarah, es un personaje terrible en verdad, y mucho peor que los demás villanos del fandom, porque al ser una mujer adulta, es plenamente consciente de sus actos.

 _ **Lucero**_ : ¿Quedó despejada la duda de quién era? Me parece que habías acertado desde hace mucho, hermosa.

 _ **Lucy**_ : Me hiciste el día con tu review. Me encanta que un texto mío pueda provocar emociones, y mucho más si son como me has descrito. Me dejas en las nubes, mujer. ¿Sabes? respecto a lo que comentas sobre otros fics, siempre se puede "desempolvar la biblioteca" A mí me gusta releer fics que ya fueron terminados hace mucho, hay varias joyitas aquí en fanfiction que me hacen soñar. Hace poco leía un review donde una chica se quejaba de que por causa de un par de fics muy dramáticos, se había decepcionado de su galán favorito y mejor prefería leer fics sobre otro galán porque lo describían mejor. Me pareció algo muy triste, pues hay muchas escritoras buenas, con fics terminados y que tuvieron pocos reviews en su momento, que las lectoras nuevas en ff, pueden disfrutar. Te aseguro que si te avientas un clavado, encontrarás fics tanto repetitivos, como originales y de gran calidad.

 _ **Stormaw**_ : Pobrecitos de ambos. Cada uno a su modo, y por sus razones, sufre. Pero lo que remarcable, es como cada uno afronta lo malo de su vida.

 _ **Yuleni**_ : Hola, me parece que algo no quedó tan claro; Raymond no tiene sífilis. Sarah, escandalizada, lo llama así, al ser la enfermedad venérea más famosa en la época ya que como has menciionado, no había cura aún. Si has notado, se menciona a "el chico", que es Albert aún niño, a George muy jovencito, así que la ambientación es previa a la penicilina. Pero bueno, al final no importa, son miedos de Sarah, pero no reales (o Raymond habría muerto y lo vimos vivito y coleando años después en el animé/manga/novela). Y sobre George, me parece que debes leer entre líneas. Sarah cree que George se le ha insinuado, sí, pero el lector sabe que él hablaba de otra mujer. Muchas gracias por leer

 _ **Skarllet**_ : Efectivamente, Gerge pensaba en ella. Pero ahora Sarah lo sabe. Un golpe duro, pero necesario.

 _ **AnMonCer**_ : Pues le atinaste y era otra. Me encanta que te esté gustando y disfrutes la historia, como yo gocé escribiéndola. Bendiciones para tí también.


	5. 5 La traición

**CAPÍTULO 5. La traición**

Sarah salió corriendo de la mansión. Ni siquiera le importó llevar a sus pequeños hijos consigo. Quería huír. Otro hombre que la traicionaba. Y por una rubia insípida, hasta su color de cabello era aburrido y soso; una mujer que con vulgaridad, se dedicaba a la jardinería; y que carente de valores, tenía fama de enfrentarse al Consejo expresando su opinión, incluso, imponiendo su voluntad como lo demostraba su boda con un marino.

¡Ciego! ¡Torpe! ¡Soez! ¡Maldito fuera George Johnson por traicionarla de esa manera tan vil! Y ella pensando en arriesgar su matrimonio… Se sintió ingenua y estúpida. En medio de sus divagaciones, el susodicho le dio alcance

-Sarah… Por favor, escúchame -rogó

-¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

-¡Nunca le he faltado! Ella no sabe nada. Por favor, guarda ese secreto. Olvida lo que has escuchado. Ha sido una imprudencia de mi parte…

-Me encuentro francamente horrorizada, George. No es buen momento para hablar.

-Entiendo. Pero ¿lloras, acaso?

-Estoy decepcionada de ti. Mucho.

-Lo comprendo –dijo sopesando sus palabras- Y lo lamento

-¿Lamentas estar enamorado de esa mujer? –preguntó con esperanza- ¡No, olvídalo! Solo… Dame tiempo porque justo ahora, estoy furiosa contigo

-No, por favor. Nunca quise decepcionarte. Sigo siendo el mismo George de cada día. Esto… Es un secreto y debe continuar así por el honor del matrimonio Brown.

-No quiero ni pensar en ello. Me asquea… Vete.

El joven Johnson permanecía impávido. Tanto tiempo guardando las apariencias y ahora por un simple descuido, su secreto podía salir a la luz. Y en el peor momento posible

-¡Ahora! –gritó Sarah sacándolo de su estupor

George hizo caso a la petición de su interlocutora. Los días pasaron sin saber nada sobre ella. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, su preocupación cambió por una mucho más importante. Rosemary se encontraba cada vez peor. La vida de la joven mujer se extinguía con rapidez. George agradeció al Vincent el permitirle estar al lado de su esposa el mayor tiempo posible. Ella hablaba cada vez menos, pero cuando mencionaba el nombre de alguno de los caballeros, estos tomaban su mano, la reconfortaban y le contaban alguna de sus muchas anécdotas para recibir como recompensa, algunas débiles pero dulces palabras.

Un día, Sarah regresó. Había algo diferente en ella, George no supo dilucidar qué. No llevaba a los niños. Visitaba a Elroy y a Rosemary. En aquellas visitas, procuraba no entretenerse mucho, quizá por compromiso, quizá por no importunar. Cada vez que Sarah o Elroy entraban a la habitación de Rose, George salía para brindarle privacidad a la tía, con la paciente.

En una de aquellas visitas, Sarah lo buscó. George se mostró sorprendido pero esperanzado a que la molestia de la mujer hubiese quedado atrás.

-George, necesito pedirte un favor

-Por supuesto, estoy a tu servicio

-El auto parecía tener un problema, no entiendo bien de esas cosas… Y quiero que me lleves a casa. Quiero decir, podría pedirle a la tía abuela que me enviara con su chofer, pero no quiero importunar por si se requiere algún medicamento o algo así. Hay varios carros pero solo un chofer

-Sí, claro –razonó George- yo te llevo. Déjame avisarle a Vincent por si me necesita…

-¡No! No es necesario. No tardarás nada. Podría irme caminando, pero estos zapatos no son los adecuados, hay mucho lodo afuera. Ha llovido seguido estos días. Pero no te preocupes, en auto, en cambio, volverás en pocos minutos.

-No me entretendré, solo le aviso y listo

-Yo misma lo he comentado en voz alta. Vamos, no te extrañarán, te lo aseguro… -dijo entrelazando su brazo al suyo y guiándolo hacia afuera

George salió con Sarah sintiendo una opresión en el pecho por alejarse del sitio donde su amada se hallaba en un delicado estado. Sin embargo, trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, repitiéndose que no pasaría nada por unos cuantos minutos, como bien había dicho Sarah. No contaba con que esos supuestos minutos, se convertirían en un par de horas al llegar a la residencia Leagan.

Apenas cruzó el umbral, Sarah se apresuró a abrir la correspondencia. George ni siquiera había entrado, dispuesto a despedirse desde la puerta, cuando Sarah comenzó a llorar histérica, una situación que la caballerosidad de George, no podía ignorar.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Malas noticias? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡No es posible! ¡Otra vez no!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua, por favor? –solicitó entre hipidos

-Sí, sí, voy…

Sarah aprovechó la ausencia del muchacho, para guardar la carta no leída que tenía en las manos, proveniente de una amiga en la capital. Con agilidad, sacó de su bolso, otra carta que llevaba doblada. Una misiva real que había recibido hacía mucho tiempo y que hablaba con lujo de detalles sobre una de las infidelidades de Raymond con una tal Lucille.

George encontró a Sarah a punto del desmayo, pero para su mala suerte, las mucamas no parecían estar cerca.

-Sarah, me preocupas, ¡Intenta calmarte!

-Lee esto, George –pidió con dramatismo extendiendo el papel en su mano

El chico, leyó con avidez y su rostro mudó a un gesto evidente de indignación

-¡Pero tú no puedes creer esto! La vulgaridad de esta carta resulta repugnante. Solo buscan hacerte daño, no deberías darle importancia

\- Es verdad. No es la primera vez.

-Entonces no deberías dejar que te afecte. Seguro no es nada importante para tu esposo

-Pero para mí sí

George en su inexperiencia en tales menesteres, no tenía idea de como actuar. Se limitó a escuchar la perorata de Sarah sobre sus tantos sufrimientos mientras el reloj corría.

-Soy horrible, que no le intereso como mujer

-Eres muy guapa, no digas tonterías. Es el dolo lo que habla, pero te aseguro que cualquier hombre se fascinaría con tu belleza y tu compañía

\- Estoy destinada a vivir en soledad- expresó mucho más calmada, colocando el dorso de su mano en la frente en un fútil intento de expresar su sufrir.

-No digas eso, tienes a tus hijos, a la señora Elroy, a mí

-¿De verdad te tengo a ti, George?

-Somos amigos

-Yo no quiero que seamos amigos

-Lamento escuchar eso –declaró alzando las cejas

-Quiero lo mismo que tiene Raymond – afirmó sin recato

-¿Perdón?

Sarah se levantó de la silla donde se hallaba y con determinación se acercó a George

-Quiero que tú seas mi "Lucille"

George se levantó trastabillando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos

-No lo dices en serio

-Muy en serio –contestó pegando su cuerpo al de él

-Estás confundida. Es la impresión

-No, George. Sé lo que quiero y ese eres tú. Y lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Mucho tiempo?

-Demasiado. Lo sé desde que recibí esa maldita carta

-Pero acabas de abrirla ¿O no?

-¡Eso no importa!

-¡Claro que importa! Significa que has entretenido aquí fingiendo llorar por tu esposo

-¡Mi esposo me importa un comino! Estamos aquí tú y yo. Es nuestro momento

-¡No! – exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás

-Vamos George, deseas esto tanto como yo. Dijiste que soy hermosa. Ahora no hay nadie del servicio, fueron al pueblo.

-¿Planeaste esto?

-No podía arriesgar mi reputación. En la mansión tampoco te esperan, Vincent fue por un sacerdote

-¿Qué? Entonces yo debería estar con Rose

-¡Otra vez esa mujer! Ella no te quiere.

-Debo irme –urgió

-¿Para ir de sirviente de los Brown? No significas otra cosa para ellos. –precisó tomándolo por la solapa

-¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Me mentiste! Creí que necesitabas consuelo pero estabas actuando. ¡Ella es mi familia!

-Pero no la ves como tal. Eres un pervertido. No debes estar a su lado aunque ella te llame

-¿Cómo sabes que ella..? ¿Me llamó, no es así? ¡Y me hiciste venir aquí a perder el tiempo como un vil títere!

-No, George, las cosas no son así- suplicó

George Johnson salió de la casa asqueado, sin mirar atrás alcanzó a escuchar los sollozos de Sarah Leagan. Algo en su interior le decía que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado. Manejó lo más rápido posible por el sendero, pero al llegar a la mansión Ardley, supo que había llegado tarde. El correr de la servidumbre, los sollozos, las miradas compungidas, y finalmente el rostro desencajado de Vincent, que abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, le comunicó lo que en el fondo sabía. Rosemary había muerto. Y él, no había estado ahí.

.

* * *

.

 _Millones de gracias a todas las chicas que han estado al pendiente de esta historia. Ya solo nos falta un capítulo para finalizar y me gusta muchísimo leer sus opiniones, saber que me leen y que siguen la historia. Ya saben, un especial agradecimiento a quienes se animan a dejarme un comentario:_

 _ **Lucy** : Creo que alguna vez nos han roto el corazón a todos, la diferencia está, y lo vengo diciendo desde el inicio del fic, en la forma de cada uno para reaccionar. Hay personas a quien les gusta victimizarse, habrá quien cegada de ira, busque venganzas absurdas, y siempre queda la gente madura (emocionalmente, sin importar la edad) que pese a lo mucho que haya dolido, intenta seguir adelante y dar vuelta a la hoja. Y esto es algo que sucede en la vida real aún en la actualidad. En lo personal, siempre he pensado que a ese tipo de gente víctima, dramosa o vengativa, mejor sacarle la vuelta, pero es muy divertido escribir pensando en esas reacciones._

 _ **Stormaw** : Efectivamente, de esa mujer podemos esperar todo. La villana más cruel de la historia. Como adulta, bien sabía lo que hacía. En esta historia, se supone que era más joven e inmadura. Pero no por ello, mejor persona_

 _ **Sandy** : Es muy triste que George esté solo, enamorado y no correspondido. He leído fics donde lo ponen feliz con Rose, pero me dejan pensando en Vincent quien obviamente también la amaba. Pero siempre es esperanzador leerlo feliz con su amor realizado. En lo personal, adoro la serie de fics de Lady Lyuva (aquí en ff), donde George tiene una pareja que es hermana gemela de Candy y nos muestra muchas facetas del personaje. De lo más original que hay por acá, muy recomendado._

 _ **AnMonCer** : Muchas gracias, hermosa. siempre me alegras el día con tus expresiones. Pues nos acercamos al final. Y pues Sarah quizá en otra época hubiese logrado su cometido con George, que después de todo era un chico joven y solo. Pero su egoísmo no pudo esperar._

 _ **Yuleni** : Así es, la vida de Albert es triste, pero él no se deja amargar o deprimir, al contrario, busca su camino, y encontrarse con sí mismo, una de las tantas cualidades del personaje. Respecto a Un final esperado, pronto. Muchas gracias por la opinión respecto a esa fic._

 _ **tutypineapple** : aunque tu review habla de diversos tópicos, y no tanto del fic, no me pude resistir a contestarlo, así que aquí voy: he leído un par de fics yaoi, donde las escritoras son fans del personaje que eligieron como protagonista y creéme que son de las historias más hermosas que leído en el Candymundo. He leído otro par donde se nota que solo los escribieron por hacer reír al lector, y he sabido de otros donde el único propósito es hacer rabiar a las fans de uno u otro personaje. En lo personal, no leo ese tipo de fics porque como fan de Albert, me desagrada entrar a leer por entretenimiento y encontrar con que el escritor solo quiere hacerme enojar. Y con los miles de libros y fics que podría leer, mejor elegir no perder el tiempo con algo que no me atrae. Porque desde que alguien cree que hacer a un personaje gay es una ofensa, yo ya no comulgo con esa persona. De la misma manera mi opinión va dirigida a historias donde denigran a los personajes (aunque sean ficticios). Historias donde la violencia es escusada por una pareja de baja autoestima, con gente celosa rayando en lo obsesivo, de violaciones a hombres o mujeres donde la víctima ¡se enamora del victimario! Leer ese tipo de historias, (tipo la saga After,) va incluso en contra de mis principios. Por otro lado, el apegarse a la personalidad que Nagita dota a sus personajes, no me parece idolatrarlos. Nagita creó personajes maravillosos e imperfectos. Albert mismo lo es (aunque las terrytanas se burlen de su "perfección"). Él mismo habla de su "egoísmo" en CCFS, de su berrinche adolescente al huír de casa, de su búsqueda interior al partir al África. En el animé, nos habla de su "experiencia" al pelear, de su rebeldía, incluso nos deja ser testigos de su ira cuando golpea a Neal (es su tío, tenía el derecho de corregirlo a la usanza de la época) y cuando pelea en la calle al ser asaltado con Candy. Aunque a las fans nos encante describirlo como un ideal de hombre, la verdad es que el personaje dista mucho de ser perfecto. Y sin embargo, el personaje aún con sus errores, es maravilloso. Simplemente el amor de su autora por él, se nota. Entonces el leer historias donde Albert golpea, viola, o es violado, simplemente no me hacen pensar en el Albert de Nagita. No tiene que ser perfecto, y tampoco ninguna de nosotras podrá igualar el estilo de autora original, pero la misma Nagita remarca la diferencia al no permitir que Albert golpee a Candy y otros personajes (incluyendo femeninos, sí lo hagan). Nagita remarca la diferencia entre la inmadurez de los celos en sus otros galanes o pretendientes (Archie, Neal, Anthony, Terry) y la libertad que Albert le brinda. Características que son muy propias del personaje, y que leyéndolo de otra manera, resulta nada creíble. Nada Albert. Y repito, no significa que las historias que cambian las características básicas de los personajes sean malas, así como hay pésimas, hay otras de excelente calidad que deberían publicar en papel a mi parecer, sin embargo yo me imagino como protagonista a "Pancho" a "Pedro", pero no a Albert porque no calza con el personaje. Es cuestión de gustos y de principios, como bien comentas, a tí no te gustan determinados tópicos y no visualizas a un Albert de determinada manera. _

_**Mary** : Amiga, descansa, relájate un ratito. Lo más importante de la vida es vivirla (valga la rebuznancia), gozárla, disfrutar a la gente que amamos y las cosas que nos hacen sentir bien. Entiendo que las obligaciones sean absorbentes, pero simpre guarda un momentito para tí. Un abrazo._

 _ **alexas90** : Lo que he intentado hacer, es buscar algunas razones por las que Sarah se convirtió en el témpano qe conocemos. Y ni modo, le tocaba un corazón roto. pero no sería la que conocemos si se quedara de brazos cruzados. _


	6. 6 Madame Bovary

**Capítulo 6. Madame Bovary**

Entró precipitadamente a la habitación de su querida Rosey. La observó tendida aún sobre la cama, con su camisón parecía dormir y tenía una expresión pacífica en el rostro. Se alegró de no ver rastro de dolor en su gesto, pero las emociones lo sobrepasaban.

-Déjenme a solas con ella, por favor- pidió a las doncellas que preparaban su atuendo mortuorio

Apenas cerró la puerta, dejó salir libremente el raudal de emociones que oprimían su pecho. Quiso gritar, pero sabía que no debía. Tomó su mano aún tibia y entre lágrimas, por vez primera pudo profesarle su amor con palabras. Todo cuanto sentía, salió de su boca. Acarició su cabello, la contempló por la que sabía, sería última vez. Se permitió darle un beso en la frente. Y cuando se sintió capaz de no dar un espectáculo, abrió la puerta.

No quería alejarse de ella, pero los trámites no podían esperar. Vincent estaría demasiado conmocionado. Debía actuar.

Redactó los telegramas necesarios y envió al chofer al pueblo con la misión de traer al médico a revisar a la señora Elroy. Y cuando hubo terminado lo urgente, se dirigió de vuelta a la residencia Leagan.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-bramó perdiendo los estribos, apenas vislumbró a la mujer que buscaba- ¡Conocías mis sentimientos! Me alejaste en un momento crucial ¿Por qué?-

-Justo por ser un instante crucial. Tú no eras nada para ella. Y ella no debía significar nada para ti. Era lo mejor para todos.- respondió con una firmeza inusitada

-Sin embargo, ella lo era todo para mí. Y tú lo sabías. Conocías mi secreto y ahora…

-¡Sé porqué era un secreto! ¡Ella nunca se hubiera fijado en ti! En un "don nadie". Brown es un tipo vulgar y sin linaje, pero tú, eres un huérfano salido de quién sabe dónde.

Sarah había cruzado el límite, ella sabía en el fondo que todo era producto de los celos. Celos iracundos que jamás había sentido por nadie. Había ofrecido todo de sí a George, y él la había rechazado. Pero al menos, había cumplido su cometido: alejarlo de la otra mujer cuando lo buscaba. ¡No era su títere! No era suyo. Iba a ser de ella, pero no la aceptó. No importaba nada más. No importaba si él salía herido. Recordó entonces el final de la novela que no alcanzaron a comentar, Madame Bovary, de Flaubert: entendió el porqué de la felicidad exultante de Emma Bovary en el lecho de muerte pensando en el infeliz de su marido al enterarse de lo endeudado que le había dejado, en lo mucho que sufriría al saberse en desgracia a pesar de una vida de trabajo y el regocijo de imaginarlo solo y devastado por su ausencia. Consideró que era un precio justo por no haber sabido hacerla feliz.

Observar el rostro desalentado de George, le causaba un placer desconocido hasta entonces. Todo cuanto él sentía ahora, lo merecía.

No había manera de volver atrás y George, había aprendido de la manera más dura, lo que era la traición. Debido a esto, intentaría por todos los medios, no volver a exponer su sentir abiertamente ante nadie.

-Los días anteriores parecía no importarle, señora Leagan.

-Me eras útil. Ya no lo eres más. Mi esposo regresará- dijo en un intento por hacerle sentir la furia que carcomía su ser

George quiso salir a su encuentro y gritarle al pobre hombre que huyera mientras podía, luchaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad por controlarse pero era tan difícil con la ira emergiendo de cada poro de su ser.

-Lo compadezco…

-¡Te odio y maldigo cada segundo que pasé a tu lado!- gritó enfurecida. Era el acabose ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Y yo maldigo el instante en que pensé que podíamos ser amigos. Eres una bruja sin corazón

-¡Cuida tus palabras, empleado! ¡Puedo hacer que te despidan! Elroy me quiere como su hija, un chasquido de mis dedos y te mandaría a la calle

-Me importa un bledo lo que hagas. Te respetaba, llegué a apreciarte. Fui un ciego, un estúpido por darte el beneficio de la duda a pesar de saber lo malcriada que todos decían antes de tu llegada a este pueblo.

-No soy una malcriada.

-Por supuesto que no eres una malcriada. Eres una mujer fría como témpano de hielo. Una arpía tramposa. Si tanto desprecio sentías, no debiste hacerme perder el tiempo cada maldita tarde…

-Se lo diré al capitán Brown

-¿Q…qué? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

-Le diré que mientras él te considera un hermano, tú deseas a su mujer como el vil traidor infiel que eres. ¡Te expulsarán del clan! Brown no dejará que vuelvas a verla.

George, inhaló profundamente, sujetó el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y cordial, levantó el rostro y mostró una calma que no sentía, para terminar diciendo:

-Bien, ¡Hazlo..! Hágalo. Tal vez lo merezca. Y ¿Sabe? No me importará dejar de formar parte de esta familia si eso conlleva no volverle a ver. Rosemary ha muerto. Vincent no se preocupará por mí.

Sarah hubiese preferido que la abofetearan a sufrir tal humillación. ¿Por qué George no se arrepentía de sus palabras? La había rechazado, le reclamaba por intentar mostrarle su amor ¿Por qué no se doblegaba ante ella? Y lo supo: Nunca la había querido… Ni siquiera un poco.

-No vales la pena. Huérfano miserable. Vete a mirar tus "amados ojos verdes". Esos que no te verán jamás. Y que no te hubiesen volteado a ver nunca…

Sabía que no valía la pena arriesgar su posición como guardián del joven patriarca a quien quería como un hermano. Su mejor arma, sería ocultar todo rastro de emoción. Ejercer control sobre sí mismo y alejarse lo más posible de aquella horrible mujer.

-Lo sé. Y lo respeté siempre, aunque usted no sepa siquiera lo que significa esa palabra.

-¡Pagarás por esto, George! ¡A mí nadie me habla así! Soy una Ardley ¡Maldita sea!- espetó cerrando los puños con fuerza

-Puede ser una Briand, una Leagan o una Ardley. No me importa. No volveremos a vernos. –respondió con todo el desprecio que fue capaz.

El joven Johnson salió de la residencia Leagan creyendo con firmeza sus palabras. Su vida, había tomado un rumbo inexorable hacia la oscuridad. La desazón que brotaba de su pecho a cada paso, le confirmaba lo duro que sería pisar la señorial mansión de los Ardley a sabiendas de la ausencia de la mujer que había dado tanta luz a su ser. Jamás podría volver a ese estado de radiante felicidad como en el tiempo compartido. La esperanza de que algún día ella lo mirara otra vez, se había extinguido en definitivo. Nunca volvería a contemplarse en sus ojos, ni a escuchar su risa. Y su voz… La dulce y hermosa voz que con firmeza defendía sus ideales, había callado. No habría un mañana con ella.

Le había fallado a su padre. La promesa de cuidar a sus hijos, hecha a Wlliam Ardley, resultaba una estafa. No pudo evitar que Rose enfermase, mucho menos que partiera. Ni siquiera había podido estar a su lado los últimos momentos. Todo se derrumbaba y él no era más que un fracaso.

Enfrascado en su monólogo interior cruzaba el bosque de Lakewood, cuando ahí, en medio de la nada, vió a la persona qué sí consideraba un hermano. El que chico que a su corta edad, había padecido casi tantas pérdidas como él. Se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol sumido en la tristeza. George supo que no podía abandonarlo también.

Las decisiones que George tomó ese día, lo acompañarían por mucho tiempo. Gracias a Sarah, aprendió a mostrarse imperturbable, la experiencia le había enseñado a no permitirse mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante nadie y mucho menos, a dejar ver sus sentimientos. Sarah no cumplió su palabra y permaneció en silencio con Vincent. No creyó que valiese la pena, la tía abuela sería su aliada para desterrarlo de la familia.

George, por su parte, supuso que se debía a la reacción imperturbable que tuvo hacia ella. A partir de ese día, aprendería a perfeccionarla.

Con el paso de los días, Sarah empezó a sentirse decaída. No habría más tardes de biblioteca, más charlas y risas. No más emoción por lo prohibido, no más tentación. No quería ponerse en pie. No quería comer, ni hacer nada. Los sirvientes supusieron que el dolor por la pérdida de un miembro de la familia, era la razón. Sarah caía en profunda depresión y no deseaba salir de aquel estado. Resultaba más cómodo no pensar, no sentir, encontrarse en el vacío…

Entonces, Raymond volvió. Llegaba a tiempo para el funeral que se había postergado en espera de los miembros del clan. Lo primero que recibió fueron las noticias sobre el estado de su esposa. Enardecido, la obligó a ponerse en pie

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, mujer? Ni siquiera eras cercana a la tal Rosemary ¿Por qué tanto drama? Ya estuvo bueno de fingir. Tu deber es estar al lado de Elroy. Ahora puedes ser su verdadera hija, nadie ocupa ese lugar. Tienes que estar con ella. ¡Muévete!

Sarah no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo sintiendo todo el odio emergir. La sensación resultó tan fuerte, que sintió acidez en la garganta, pero en vez de prepararse para una buena pelea, se dirigió al baño y comenzó a desnudarse. Raymond comprendió y pidió ayuda inmediata para el baño de la señora mientras él hacía lo mismo en su propia habitación.

Sarah sintió que el agua, se llevaba la pena. Nada podía hacer por el amor de Geroge, la rubia simplona que se lo había quitado estaba muerta. Y él, ni siquiera había volteado a mirarle. Quizá si hubiese sabido esperar…

Odiaba a Rosemary aunque ya no estuviera viva. Odiaba esos ojos verdes y ese cabello pálido. Pero no podía hacer nada ya.

También odiaba a George, por rechazarla, por no amarla, por ser tan idiota de preferir ser el sirviente de la mujer que deseaba.

Y a Raymond, él era el primer culpable de sus desdichas. Lo odiaba por sobre todo.

Odiaba a los Ardley por poseer la alcurnia que sus hijos merecían, y el dinero y posición que ella requería pero que no era suyo.

Odiaba a la tía abuela por quitarle a su padre, por ensuciar la memoria de su madre y por ser la mujer a quien debía favorecer para obtener lo que sus pequeños habían ganado al nacer en ese clan, le gustase o no.

Y se odiaba a sí misma por no haber sido lo suficiente para ninguno de los hombres en su vida. Pero había uno más, y una nena también; sus pequeños tesoros, a quien no defraudaría jamás costara lo que costase: Su Neal y su Elisa.

Los Leagan acudieron al funeral acompañando todo el tiempo a una devastada Elroy. Sarah buscó a George con una mirada discreta, pero no lo vió hasta que todo hubo terminado. Como el sirviente que era, no convivía con los miembros del clan, pensó. Solo cuando pasaban a su lado y no podían evitar saludarle. Lo había visto salir de un automóvil de vidrios opacos y esperar de pie a un costado a que los presentes rindieran sus respetos en el lugar del sepulcro, quizá para acercarse sin ser juzgado. No pudo esperar a ver cuál sería su intención, ya que debía partir al lado de su esposo y de Elroy, además Vincent seguía de pie junto a la tumba y no podía adivinar que en aquel auto se encontraba el mismísimo patriarca de los Ardley, aunque quizá al verlo, tampoco lo hubiese creído.

Con el pasar de los días, las cosas fueron volviendo a su normalidad para Sarah. Elroy seguía deprimida y decidió pasar una temporada en la ciudad. Raymond la instó a seguirle pero Sarah prefirió visitarle en temporadas, aquellas veces, no vió a George ni una sola ocasión.

Dos años después, Elroy volvió a Lakewood para festejar el cumpleaños de Anthony. Vincent había vuelto a trabajar y la tía había decidido hacer una fiesta para brindarle un poco de felicidad al pequeño. En los días siguientes, Sarah supo que George se instalaría en Londres para llevar los negocios de la mano directa del tío abuelo. La indignación que sintió no se hizo esperar, pero Elroy, minimizó su opinión de tajo, diciendo que el mismo tío abuelo había solicitado expresamente a George para esa labor y que nadie podía intervenir, pues su palabra, era ley. También notó que ni siquiera le daba importancia a ese hecho, puesto que en un futuro cercano, sus otros sobrinos irían a vivir con ella, por tanto, nuevas obligaciones de las que ocuparse estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sarah no volvió a ver a George por años, pero el rencor que albergaba dentro de sí, seguía tan grande como el primer día, incluso, crecía cada vez más.

Cuando volvió a verlo, solo sintió desprecio. Seguía igual de atractivo, y no quiso negarse el reparar en su figura más embarnecida. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un don nadie. O al menos, se convenció de ello.

George, en cambio, pudo perdonarla el día en que comprendió que nada hubiese podido cambiar su presencia en la mansión aquel fatídico día. El destino de Rosey estaba escrito desde que había enfermado. Sin embargo, decidió evitar a Sarah en lo posible, aunque cuando llegó el momento, y debió poner en tela de juicio su proceder, no dudó en actuar de manera que los demás pudiesen darse cuenta el tipo de persona que era. Porque él lo sabía muy bien. Y ayudó a William Ardley, para entonces ya no tan chico, cuando éste decidió adoptar a una niña que supuestamente, Sarah no trataba bien.

Cuando George conoció a la adolescente rubia de grandes ojos verdes, entendió de inmediato la simpatía de su casi hermano hacia ella; la expresión de dulzura y nobleza que expresaban era similar a la de su Rosey. Al mismo tiempo, la duda sobre las razones del odio de Sarah hacia la chica, lo hizo remembrar aquella época que consideraba oscura, cuando su amada enfermó, cuando su vida cambió.

Nunca habló con nadie de aquellos días en la biblioteca de Lakewood. Y mucho menos de los acontecimientos en la residencia Leagan. Sin embargo, se mantuvo con los ojos bien abiertos para no permitir que Sarah volviera a actuar de aquella forma tramposa con que había obrado hacia él. Aunque sus hijos habían aprendido bien… Pero esa, es una historia distinta.

FIN.

.

* * *

.

 _Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han acompañado en e_ _sta historia. Considero que no necesita un epílogo, ya que todos los planteamientos han sido cerrados. Un agradecimiento especial a mis queridas Musas, por todo el choneo y apoyo incondicional. A mi querida Nerckka, que tan amablemente recomendó este fic en Centis y a mis queridas lectoras que amablemente me dejan su comentario. De verdad, las llevo en mi corazón: Skarllet, Sandy, Yuleni, Mary, Stormaw, Adoradandrew, Alexas,AnMonCer, Lucy y Tuty._


End file.
